Файл:Dark Souls Song Don't Wanna go Down to Blight Town
Описание Our song about the dreaded ender of Dark Souls Playthroughs: Blight Town! Itunes Link Here http://itunes.apple.com/album/id924630099 Written and Arranged by TheGoodShipGWP team! http://www.youtube.com/user/TheGoodShipGWP Produced and recorded by JonnyAtma! http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCK9Hl6LXPaooxMTvsOutw3A Climb aboard by subscribing for more gamertainment in the form of songs, videos and perhaps interpretive dance! ~~Lyrics~~ Don't wanna go down to Blight Town Don't Wanna go down to Blight Town Don't Wanna go down to Blight Town Don't Wanna go down to that poison Town Yo I just started Dark Souls. New to the game. Just beat the Gargoyles and I'm feelin' insane Rang the Bell of Awakening and heard that sound Then I found out it was time to go to Blight town Oh No. Oh No. Oh No. It's time to go down to that poison town On my way through the depths and it ain't so bad Bought a sweet crystal sword and it broke and I was sad But I killed all the Basalisks I killed the giant rat An' now it's time for the boss and-Oh what the FUCK is that!? Oh- Oahhh! With the teeth and th- It's like a giant scaly vah-GY-na! Well I fought the gaping dragon with my bro, Solaire And we kicked it's gaping ass And I guess Lautrec was there Got the key to Blight Town and I'm on my way It can't really be as bad as the forums say Ok we got- Lot's ah ladders Ricketey motha-fuggin' platforms We should just call this Ricketey-Ladderville Eh? Ehh? ...eh ok. We've made it to some sort of walkway What's that over there? It's big and it's fat. Oh and it's comin' this way Hoh-lee shih! Infested Barbarian swingin' the mace Gonna fill ya full ah poison gonna smash yah face Going AhhAhhAhh Make you fear that sound Gon' regret the day you came down to Blight Town Ok. You got lucky last time-Oh fck! eh- Come on! Why do you even need poison you hit like a fucking Mac-AW dammit! Alright no Fuck this, fuck this. I'm just gonna run past em' 3...2...1 Keplaahhhhhhh From the EN to the FES to the TEE to the DEE We're the the Infested Ghouls BITCH and we came to parrrty! Got you outnumbered 10 to 1 and we know it ain't right Beat a Motherfucker with a motherfucker tonight We fight dirty and mean We'll chew a hole in your neck Come at you daggers spears or corpses so Get SET. To Get WRECKED. Ok. They're Dead. They're all fucking Dead. Now I just gotta get my souls a-whuh!? Toxic!? What the 'fuck' is toxic!? The moss. It's Not working! My health Eh...Eh sobbing Hiding up ladder. You can't reach me. Creeping round a corner. You can't see me. Got this toxic try to block it. Best have Blooming moss to stop it. Drop your ass from a mile away. I'm a blow-dart sniper what can I say? Don't come to my town unless you wanna die. I'm the reason Blight Town makes you wanna cry. I don't wanna be down in Blight Town! But I can't go foreward! Cause of the dogs! ...and the snipers. But I can't go back! Because of the Ghouls! And there's only one fucking bonfire! I paid good money to feel like this! IF YOU WANNA RING THE BELL YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH US ALL. WE'RE GONNA BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE UNTIL YOU CAN'T EVEN CRAWL. WE'RE GONNA POISON YAH. STAB YAH AND THEN EAT YOU ALIVE. REGRET THE DAY THAT YOU BOUGHT DARK SOULS FOR JUST 9.95! COME TO THE CITY PAST THE DEPTHS BEST KISS YOUR ASS GOOD-BYE! CAUSE THIS IS OUR TOWN! BLIGHT TOWN! GET READY TO DIE! Категория:Видео